


My old man is a tough man but he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam

by wearetheluckyones



Series: Pornstar AUs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Zayn, Facials, M/M, Rimming, Top Liam, alternate universe - pornstars, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Liam's pushing thirty-five, and really shouldn't be doing porn anymore, but he can handle just one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My old man is a tough man but he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam

**Author's Note:**

> Huge ass age difference between Zayn and Liam: Liam is 35 and Zayn is 19 going on 20. I don't even fucking know what this is, I'm sorry. 
> 
> (And for godssakes, this is not 'unfinished', so please, stop asking for more).
> 
> Title from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey.

Filming for Liam's last ever porn video starts on a mid summer Sunday morning in the beginning of June in a penthouse studio apartment in Soho.

His costar, Zayn, is this pretty little West Asian looking thing with lovely honey-caramel coloured skin and long, thick eyelashes over dark amber eyes. He's thin and just a little shorter than Liam, with more tattoos than he's seen since his last video with Harry. 

Liam's not met him yet, but the email he'd gotten, announcing the new video, had come attached with a series of photos and a detailed biography. 

Zayn's nineteen, five feet eight, one hundred and fifty-four pounds, with a six point five inch penis when erect. Personal lives aren't usually added to the bio's, but Zayn's got the _graviditate_ gene, and that always calls for a little extra candour. He's got a young daughter, Olivia, and he's stated quite clearly that he's not looking for another, and since men with the _graviditate_ gene have a resistance to the implanon and the pill, and most other forms of contraception, that means condoms and no threesomes in where he's double penetrated.

Lucky for Zayn, Liam's quite happy to use a condom, and it's only going to be them, so no threesomes.

Liam's worn a black pair of briefs like he was told, and brought enough lunch to feed the six people who'll be working today (Liam, Zayn, the camera men, Gary and James, the costumer, Camila, and the director, Lucille). 

The doorman's been given Liam's photo, he suspects, because he's let in and sent up the elevator.

He's greeted as the doors open inside the apartment by Camila and Lucille, who look pointedly into the bag of Thai Liam's got in his hand.

"Zayn's not here yet, so go have a cigarette on the balcony or summat." Gary tells Liam pointedly. "I've got finish up in here before you lot ruin it with various bodily fluids."

Liam laughs and reaches into the bag he's brought for his things for his packet of cigarettes, his lighter, and the paper copy of the email he was sent, with the details of the video.

It was to go for an hour and a half, which meant they'd be here for anywhere between two and four hours, dependent upon whether or not it goes well. 

There's a guideline, a few direct instructions, but most of it is up to Liam and Zayn, which is what Liam likes most about this company. He's not expected to follow a script to the letter.

He lights himself a cigarette and leans back against the balcony, reading through the email.

_It's quite simple, really. You're Zayn's step father, he fails a couple classes and you come home from work (mechanic) to punish him - "is there something I can do to make it all better?". (Zayn's to play up the daddy kink)._

Liam takes a puff of his cigarette and stares into the apartment as Gary, Lucille and James flit around, checking everything.

Liam watches him with amusement until the elevator doors slide open, and Zayn walks through. He's much lovelier in person, even this far away, and Liam watches him greet Niall, Louis and Harry.

"He's outside having a smoke." He hears Lucille say, and turns to face the city skyline, flicking ash from the end of the cigarette and taking another puff.

"You're Liam, then, huh?"

Liam turns back and nods, finally getting his first good look of the boy. He's not a lot shorter than Liam really, and his got these long, thin fingers, and they're covered in paint. His mouth is pink and heart-shaped, and his cheekbones are sharp and distinct. God, he's _really_ lovely. "And you must be the newcomer everyone's talking about." Liam holds his hand out to Zayn, and he grabs it firmly to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too." Zayn smiles. "I've heard many great things about you, too."

Liam laughs. "If it was Niall, Harry, Nick or Louis who told you those things, don't listen."

Zayn chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, then nods his head at Liam's cigarette. "Mind if I nick one?"

Liam hands him one and lights it for him when the cigarette's in his mouth. "There you go."

"Cheers." Zayn says, taking a drag. "So, have you ever done one of these scenes before? The taboo ones?"

Liam chuckles. "Once or twice. You nervous about calling me daddy, love?"

Zayn shrugs. "I guess so. I've not done it before. I feel like I'll start laughing."

Liam nods. "Just think of the word as another pet name, like baby. It's any other scene."

Zayn smiles and nods as Liam flicks his cigarette off the balcony. "Okay. I can do that."

Liam smiles. "I'm gonna go see what Camila wants me to wear. See you in a bit?"

Zayn nods, and Liam heads back into the apartment to find Camila.

She dresses him in blue jeans and grubby singlet, paints grease over the left side of his chin and ruffles his hair a bit to make it look like he'd just had a full day's work.

Lucille then takes a few photos of Liam while Camila dresses Zayn. She puts Zayn in a pair of tight jeans, and dark, emerald green briefs, but nothing else, and Liam enjoys the view very much.

James takes photos of Zayn next, then them both together, before they're given a few moments to talk over the scene.

"How do you feel about rimming, face fucking and spanking?" Liam asks Zayn, accepting the cup of tea Gary gives him.

Zayn nods. "I'm fine with them all. Uhm... how do you feel about tying me up so I can't touch you, or myself."

"I can agree to that. Anything else?"

Zayn thinks for a moment. "Facials, choking. Whatever, really."

Liam nods, humming. "Alright. This is what we'll do: I'll spank you over my knees first, then you'll get on the ground and I'll fuck your mouth. After that... Did you remember to finger yourself before you came here?"

Zayn bites his lip and shakes his head. "No. I didn't have a chance to. I had to get Olivia to the babysitter."

Liam nods. "Alright, we'll do that off camera. So we'll move to the bedroom, I'll tie you up, then I'll finger you, all off camera. Once the camera comes back on, I'll rim you and then fuck you. Once you've come, I'll come on you. You chose where that is."

Zayn nods. "Alright, so spanking, then face fucking, then you'll tie me up and finger me, rim me, fuck me, come on me."

Liam nods as well, smiling. "Alright. Shall we eat first, or would you like to wait?"

"Later. I get hungry after I've come."

"Alright. Are you ready? Shall I go tell Gary and Lucille?"

Zayn smiles. "Alright. I'll be on the couch."

Liam finds Gary and lets he, Lucille and James set up the scene before it's started and he's pushing his way into the lounge room with one camera trained on him, the other on Zayn.

"Your principal called," Liam begins, walking to the TV to turn it off. "Care to explain why you've missed ten consecutive days of school?"

Zayn crosses his arms over his chest and gives Liam a determined look. "No."

Liam crosses his arms over his chest and taps his fingers on his forearm, staring at Zayn while Zayn stares back in something of a battle of wills. "Alright, if you're not going to tell me, perhaps I'll just have to call your mother."

"No!" Zayn says, jumping up, eyes almost comically wide. "You can't... You can't call mum."

Liam purses his lips. "I have to. Your mother needs to know."

Zayn looks desperate now, and Liam's gotta hand it to him, he's a great actor. "Please, Liam, there's gotta be something I can do?" 

A smirk slips onto Zayn's lips, and Liam acts surprised when he drops to his knees. "What are you doing?"

Zayn licks his lips and rubs the heel of his hand into Liam's crotch. "Maybe if you didn't tell mum, I could... I could suck your dick?" Zayn squeezes Liam's half-hard cock through the material of his jeans.

"God."

Zayn unzips Liam's jeans and pushes them down, lowering his mouth over the bulge in Liam's briefs. He licks at until there's a wet patch, and Liam's groaning, running his fingers through Zayn's hair.

When Zayn finally get his mouth on Liam's cock, Liam can't help but moan and squeeze his fingers in Zayn hair. His mouth is hot and wet and tight, and he's squeezing his hands around Liam's thighs, fingernails digging into his skin.

"God, you've got such a nice mouth. I'm gonna fuck your mouth, yeah, have you choke on my dick."

Zayn whimpers, and Liam takes his hair in hand, steadying his face and thrusting into his mouth, over and over and over again until Zayn's making these soft little choked off sounds, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

Liam gives the signal (pulling out of Zayn's mouth fully), to stop recording and move into the bedroom, and Liam gives Zayn a pat on the cheek then helps him up.

Once Liam's got the lube and Zayn's on the bed, Gary, Lucille and James hanging about in the corner, camera off?"

"Alright?" Liam asks, pouring lube onto his fingers until they're sticky and dripping. 

Zayn laughs. "Get on with it. I don't have all day, love."

Liam rolls his eyes. "You're worse than any teenager. Get on your back so I can prep you."

Zayn pokes his tongue out at Liam and strips, getting onto his back on the bed, spreading his thighs and lifting his knees. "Three fingers, please."

Liam nods and slides a finger into Zayn.

"It's like... platonic fingering." Zayn jokes, spreading his thighs further and putting his arm under his head so he can watch.

Liam shakes his head and snorts, patting Zayn's thigh as he adds another finger, stretching Zayn apart. "Because I forgot to spank you before, I'll do it before I rim you, alright?"

Zayn nods his agreement. "Got it."

Liam makes sure Zayn's completely stretched before he pats Zayn's thigh again and gets off the bed to find the box of toys in the cupboard.

"Pink, blue, black or green?" Liam asks, rifling through the box.

Zayn hums. "Go black. Blacks always good."

Liam nods and takes the coil of thin black rope over to the bed. He ties the rope to the headboard first, then helps Zayn onto the belly and ties Zayn's hands to the bed.

"Too tight? Not tight enough?" Liam asks, tugging at the rope.

"Should be good."

Liam looks back at Lucille, Gary and James, and nods.

Once he knows the cameras are on, he kneels by Zayn's right hip and brings his body up onto Liam's knees.

"You've been such a bad boy, Zayn, and now I've gotta punish you."

The first slap to Zayn's arse must hurt like hell, because he misses his aim and gets it on the back of Zayn's thigh.

Zayn cries out and looks back at Liam on the opposite side of the camera, raising an eyebrow.

"Did that hurt baby?" Liam asks, running his fingers over the red mark on his thigh.

Zayn moans out a yes, just for the camera's benefit, and nods just once, like he knows Liam meant it as an apology.

Liam hits him again, this time making sure it's on his cheek and not on his thighs, then hits him again and again. Zayn's whimpering into the sheets, arching his back up, and pressing back into Liam's hands.

"Daddy, please, I want you to fuck me."

Liam didn't think he'd be so affected by being called daddy, he never has been before, and he suspects it's Zayn. Just... just the way he says it, voice breathy, Liam can't help himself. He gets between Zayn's spread thighs and parts his cheeks, licking out against Zayn's hole.

"God, daddy please, I love your mouth, _yes_."

Liam feels the presence of a camera behind him and moves just a little so it can see his tongue on Zayn's hole.

"Daddy, please."

Liam smacks Zayn's arse and shushes him. "Be quite, or everyone will hear what a little slut you are."

Zayn whimpers and Liam gets his tongue back on Zayn's hole, making sure to dig it in.

Liam doesn't do it for very long. The whole point of the video is to fuck Zayn, so he pulls back after a moment and spreads Zayn's thighs further apart.

"Daddy's little slut aren't you? Want my cock inside you, don't you?"

Zayn whimpers, and Liam presses the head of his cock to Zayn's hole, pushing in.

"You're so loose. Who've you been fucking?" Liam asks, sliding all the way in on the first stroke, grinding into Zayn's prostate. "Been a slut for the whole school, huh?"

"Yeah." Zayn whimpers, grinding back on Liam's cock.

"Little slut."

Liam fucks Zayn as rough as he can, sliding in with hard, fast strokes, squeezing Zayn's hips between his hands.

The words come naturally after so long in the business, so he really doesn't have to think about what he's say. All he's gotta do is focus on what he's doing while the words spill from his mouth.

The look on Zayn's face and the whine in his words remind Liam of the first time he'd ever fucked Niall, back in his first video. But this isn't Zayn's first video, so he doesn't understand.

Liam makes sure to spread it out, changing his strokes now and then to keep Zayn on his toes.

It doesn't take long though before they're both coming.

The camera's turned off, and they clean the come from themselves, put on dressing gowns and go back to the kitchen to eat.

"You know," Zayn starts, as Lucille's throwing a prawn at James, giggling. "It's funny, really, how quickly I got used to this, the after-part. I thought it'd creep me out for the rest of my career."

Liam laughs, shoving Pad Thai noodles into his mouth. "We're not done yet."

"You know what I mean." 

Liam nods and laughs again. "I do. It creeped me out until three years ago. I remember the day I didn't think my head was going to explode. Have you seen anything with Armond Rizzo?" Zayn nods. "Well, I did a video with him and another bloke, and Armond's this lovely guy, after the scene, we were having dinner, and he told me he'd played a prank on Hayley, out costumer. And he wanted me in on it. So he told me all the details, how he'd gone simple, poured salt in Hayley's cuppa, put sugar in her food, and filled a ballon with flour, then popped it all over her. I'd felt a bit like a kid again. We had to push back shooting the rest of the scene because I was laughing too much."

Zayn laughs. "So we play a prank, and I'll feel all better."

Liam snorts. "No, cheeky little shit. You make the awkwardness a joke."

Zayn rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder into Liam's. "What have we got planned for the second part, then?"

Liam takes a mouthful of noodles and shrugs as he chews and swallows. "I'll have to tie you back to the bed and fuck you again until were both close, then I'll come on you. Pretty simple, really."

Zayn nods, and Liam claps him on the shoulder. "Alright."

The continue to eat, and once they done and cleaned up, they head back into the bedroom.

Liam ties Zayn back against the headboard, this time on his back, and jerks there cocks until they're both hard again, pressing inside Zayn as the camera begins to roll.

Zayn whines and tugs at his restraints, arching his back up. "Daddy, please. Please, daddy, please." He whines as Liam spreads his legs apart.

"Be quiet, Zayn, or I'll have to gag you. You don't want the whole neighbourhood to hear you, do you? What if someone calls your mother?"

Zayn whimpers and bites his lip, shaking his head.

"Good boy." Liam fucks into him hard, squeezing Zayn's thighs in his hands. "Such a good boy."

Liam gets Zayn off a second time before pulling out of him and climbing up to his face, jerking his cock until he comes too.

He unties Zayn and helps him off the bed while the cameras are still rolling, smacking his arse and telling him to shower before his mother comes home.

After the cameras are turned off, they're given turns in the shower and told to clean up.

Liam goes first, and he gets dressed and heads out onto the balcony for a cigarette while Zayn cleans himself.

He's still smoking when Zayn comes back out to say goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you." Zayn smiles.

Liam chuckles and takes Zayn's outstretched hand, shaking it. "You too. Gotta get home to your kid?"

Zayn nods. "The babysitter's always complaining about how long I take. Maybe I'll see you again?"

Liam shrugs, smiling. "Maybe."


End file.
